Alatia
|- class="mergedtoprow" style="border-top: 1px solid #aaa; padding: 0.4em 0.6em 0.2em 0.6em;" | colspan="3" class="maptable" | |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%; border-top:solid 1px #aaa;" | Motto Suyun ortasi içinTUR Για το μεσαίο έδαφος στο νερόGRK For the middle ground in waterENG |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%; border-top:solid 1px #aaa; border-bottom:solid 1px #aaa;" | Anthem Maden şansı (Mineral Chant) |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center; font-size:95%; padding:0.6em 0em 0.6em 0em; border-bottom:solid 1px #aaa;" | |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Capital | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" width="50%" | İzmir |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="border-bottom:solid 1px #aaa;" |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Largest city | Istanbul |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Official languages | style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Greek, Turkish, Yunanca |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Recognised regional languages | style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Albanian, Cypriot, Cretan, Montenegrin, Bulgarian |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Ethnic groups | Turk, Greek, Bulgarian, Macedonian, Albanian, Montenegrin |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Demonym | Alatian |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Religion | Sunni Islam, Eastern Orthodoxy, Shia Islam |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Government | Parlimentary Democracy |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" | November 10th 2047 - February 3rd 2050 — Mongolian Latia (Mongolian Empire Protectorate) | |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedtoprow" |- class="mergedtoprow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedbottomrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- class="mergedrow" |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Currency | Alati |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Time zone | UTC +2 |- class="mergedrow" |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Date format | dd/mm/yyyy |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Drives on the | Right |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left" | Calling code | +30 |- class="mergedtoprow" |- style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- class="mergedbottomrow" style="font-size:85%;" |- | |} Alatia is a European democracy located in present day Greece, Turkey, Cyprus, Albania, and Montenegro, created by AsMapping. After several devastating invasions from both the Macedonian Empire and Georgia-Armenia, Greece, Albania, Montenegro, Kosovo, and Turkey came together for a conference on September 23rd, called The Izmir Conference. The nations proposed a unified nation that would be better at defending and attacking their neighbors. After a few days of exploring possibilities and national polls, the nations unified of October 16th, 2031. Etymology Alatia means salt in Greek, however, among residents in mostly the Asian portions of Alatia, Tuzeli is prefered. Most of Europe currently abides to calling Alatia "Alatia", while many Turkic nations call Alatia Tuzeli. List what the United Alatian Republic means in your language (this is exclusively the only thing you're allowed to edit on my page) English: '''United Alatian Federation (Alatia commonly) '''French: Fédération de Sel Unie (Selie more commonly) History The United Federation of Alatia's main lands consisted of the former Hellenic Republic (Greece), and the Republic of Turkey Several years before the formation of Alatia, the formation of the Armenian Empire caused much chaos within Turkey's government. Later on, the Armenian Empire would turn into Georgia-Armenia, a powerful union between Georgia and Armenia. Meanwhile, in Greece, the Macedonian Empire was formed, and it invaded the Macedonian Region of Greece, along with other lands in Greece and Albania. In 2031, during what was called the Izmir Conference, Albania, Greece, Turkey, and Montenegro proposed a union of nations against both Georgia-Armenia, and the Macedonian Empire. The proposal became official, and the nations came together under one banner. Izmir was settled as the capital for it's centralized location, and it's growing diverse population of Greeks and Turks. Formation of Yunanca One historic achievement of Alatia was the formation of a Creole-based language called Yunanca, meaning Greek in Turkish. The new language was a mixture of Greek and Turkish, with several loan words from Albanian and Montenegrin. The language was formed because of the serious linguistic diversity of the nation, and the struggle citizens of the Greek regions and Turkish regions had talking with the other side. After several polls, testing, and studies, the language was released in 2035 with not much excitement from the public or world. However, it slowly became quite popular with the rise of popstar Akilinia, who sang very popular songs in Yunanca. Her rise would eventually start the YPop movement, a song genre as popular as KPop and JPop. Yunanca has 15 million native speakers and 31 million second language speakers. It is classified under the Indo-European Language Family, under the Hellenic Branch with Greek. Reformation of Alatia In the far future, Alatia is reformed around Izmir, and quickly expands to it's former territory and lands, along with new ones. Provinces There are 26 provinces in Alatia, each with unique characteristics and capitals. In Alatia, there are five types of provinces: * '''Cities: '''Provincial elections are non-existent. Rather, the largest municipality (and the namesake of the province) will extend it's influence throughout the province. * '''Autonomous Region: '''Increased autonomy, and the legalization of another language are given to these special provinces. * '''Territory: '''Decreased autonomy (Salento is the only province under this type) * '''Special Province: '''Similar to autonomous region, but much more autonomy, along with no special legalization of another language (Sparta is the only province under this type). * '''Province: '''Regular permissions, autonomy, and government. Government The government of Alatia is a parlimentary democracy, similar to the style used in Canada and the U.K. There are 542 representative divisions plus one special whole-nation representative, all with populations around 150,000 people, and a prime minister—currently Ali Erdem—runs the country and acts as figurehead. There are 3 main parties, and 5 main regional parties. MCS Related Stuff WIP, going to write stuff here soon enough.